Resolution Axiom
All tabs other than the Lloyd tab are spoilers. If you yourself choose to look at these spoilers, do not spoil them for anyone else. |-|Lloyd= Appearance Lloyd is a tall blonde lynx with fiery orange eyes. He has two notable bangs with his somewhat short hair, and his symbol is on his left cheek. History Lloyd was created in the dietyworld as the first test of eventually infinite avatars across the multiverse, in order for his true Divine self to have a physical existence within the realms of creation. He was sent down to the prime universe, where the common violence revolving around COB made him take interest in remaining there for a while to see things play out. Personality While Lloyd can seemingly seem apathetic to things, it's merely because of his cocky attitude masking over his emotions. He despises the term 'god' being used "for pretty much anything stronger than you". Lloyd takes interest in viewing or being in a fight, so he hates it when those who join a fight cower out of it later on. Equipment Diety Armor Attire given to him by his father, Lloyd tried to forget where the armor came from. Nothing noteworthy about the armor or anything, but it is pretty hecking durable since it is made out of divine material. Abilities Divine physiology Being a divine, Lloyd's natural strength, speed, and durability greatly exceeds what would be the norm in power. By being able to interact with the conceptual ideas of beings, Lloyd is able to touch the intangible, the non-corporeal, and even the abstract beings of existence. With this in mind, Lloyd has a form of durability bypassing by striking the very idea that makes up a person. The lynx's divine physiology gives him a decent resistance to all supernatural abilities, and allows him interact with most concepts of the multiverse. Being born in the Dietyworld, Lloyd was made beyond multiple concepts, planes of existence, and multiversal laws. This pretty much makes Lloyd resistant to a crapton of things, which is why Lloyd is known as the resilient person of the teams he is in. Immortality Lloyd's Divine body allows him complete immunity to all forms of disease and grants him eternal youth. Due to his immortality, Lloyd's healing factor is also far above the norm, enabling him to recover from small injuries, such as fractured bones, to massive injuries, such as organ damage (to an extent), in relatively short time (nothing extraordinarily fast mind you, just something noticeable midbattle). On that topic, it should also be noted that Lloyd technically doesn't need organs at all, and therefore can fight with organ damage as if it is just a flesh wound. ''Immense Willpower'' Warriors are not thought of as people who back down, they are thought of as courageous people who push forward. Lloyd's willpower grants him the ability to supress his fear in order to stand against the most fearsome of challenges. ''War Empowerment'' As long as Lloyd continues to fight, his strength and speed, and durability will continue to increase over time. This can increase from both training and from actual combat, though it will increase much faster in combat. ''Divine Combatant'' Due to his combat traits being mainly nature rather than nurture, Lloyd is a natural in just about every form of weapon usage and is at the very least intermediate to advanced in every form of combat. ''Divine Weapons commanding'' Being the son of Ares, Lloyd was bestowed with this supernatural ability. With it, Lloyd is capable of being able to command combat-related tools. Lloyd can seemingly telekinetically move and distort weapons and armor at will, manipulate the accuracy and velocity and paths of projectiles (i.e. bullets, cannons, arrows, and plasma beams from plasma weapons), control the sharpness of blades, weaken the durability of armor, combine multiple weapons into a single weapon, etc. So long as Lloyd holds a weapon, said weapon would enchanted in a special way; Lloyd could enchant a sword to spatial slice, a shield to repel the kinetic energy from blocking an attack, bullets to obtain special properties to allow them to pinpoint enemy weaknesses (i.e. frost abilities to counter fire creatures), a hammer to affect multiple planes of existence to hit beings such as spirits, etc. While Lloyd can use all weapons, he has his preferences. Flaws Lloyd is known for needing a pretty good amount of anger management. This usually leaves him to act upon impulse instead of thinking rationally, despite the combat experience he has. He also has a weakness to emotion manipulation when it comes to changing his emotions into anger or calm states. Lloyd is incredibly experienced and has a large amount of knowledge when it comes to conflicts and wars... not so much otherwise (not saying that he isn't dumb though). |-|Luana= Appearance Luana is a blonde female deer with black irises. Her attire contains her divine symbol on the top right side of her breastplate. History Luana was born in Themiscyra,and grew up becoming an instant legend among them all due to her true heritage. She sought to leave the island one day to find the true nature of her power, which was when she eventually ran into Lloyd one day. Now aware of her true nature, Luana feels that she wasn't truthfully one of the Amazons, but that didn't stop her people from continuing to welcome her with open arms, even after telling them the truth. That being said, Luana now travels the world to further satisfy her curiosity of the land. Personality Luana is a warrior at heart, but a relatively peaceful person otherwise. While she's not afraid to get into a fight, at the same time she would rather use her hand to greet another person rather than strike them down. Because of her love for adventure and something new, after all of her time spent of Themiscyra, Luana has developed a large amount of curiosity for how the world has grown. Equipment Amazonian Diety Armor Raised in Themiscyra, Luana loves the idea of battle, and is a very skilled opponent. Being the best of them all, she was the one who earned the right to wear the divine armor. Said armor automatically deflects conventional fire, such as normal bullets, missiles, grenades, etc. Abilities Demigod physiology Being a demigod, Luana's natural strength, speed, and durability greatly exceeds what would be the norm in power. By being able to interact with the conceptual ideas of beings, Luana is able to touch the intangible, the non-corporeal, and even the abstract beings of existence. With this in mind, Luana has a form of durability bypassing by striking the very idea that makes up a person. Her divine physiology gives her a decent resistance to all supernatural abilities, and allows her interact with most concepts of the multiverse. Immortality Luana's Divine body allows her complete immunity to all forms of disease and grants her eternal youth. Due to her immortality, Luana's healing factor is also far above the norm, enabling her to recover from small injuries, such as fractured bones, to massive injuries, such as organ damage (to an extent), in relatively short time (nothing extraordinarily fast mind you, just something noticeable midbattle). On that topic, it should also be noted that Luana technically doesn't need organs at all, and therefore can fight with organ damage as if it is just a flesh wound. ''Immense Willpower'' Warriors are not thought of as people who back down, they are thought of as courageous people who push forward. Luana's willpower grants her the ability to surpress her fear in order to stand against the most fearsome of challenges. ''Divine Combatant'' Luana is a massive threat in close quarters combat, being a natural in just about every form of weapon usage. Luana can actually sense when she's about to be attack, making her know when an attack is going to be feigned and when it will actually be legitimate. ''Divine Weapons creation'' Luana can manifest purely primordial essence and use it to create her weapons at will. Due to her origins, she mainly creates swords, shields, bow and arrows, and spears, though she is not limited to just these choices. Being made of primordial essence, it usually makes her offensive weapons practically unstoppable and her defensive weapons unbreakable by anything lower than primordial divines and unreality-based attacks. |-|Lancer= Appearance Lancer is a young blonde dog with piercing orange eyes. At the average height of mobians, he is slim, but at the same time decently fit. History Lancer grew up in an adoptive home, where he remained most of his life. However, he found it dull, and ended up dropping school to go and just explore the world around him. Personality Lancer wouldn't exactly be considered super cheerful, but he does have an upbeat personality about things. That said, pushing the wrong button can and will easily push Lancer to snap, and that especially goes to hurting people he has grown to like, such as friends. Abilities Divine physiology Being divine, Lancer's natural strength, speed, and durability greatly exceeds what would be the norm in power. However, Lancer is a limited incarnation of the God of War since he is strictly made solely as a test. He does not have all of the physical might as his other counterparts. Lancer has a decent resistance to all supernatural abilities, and allows him interact with most concepts of the multiverse. Immortality Lancer's divine body allows him complete immunity to all forms of disease and grants him eternal youth. Due to his immortality, Lancer's healing factor is also far above the norm, enabling him to recover from small injuries, such as fractured bones, to massive injuries, such as organ damage (to an extent), in relatively short time (nothing extraordinarily fast mind you, just something noticeable mid-battle). On that topic, it should also be noted that Lancer technically doesn't need organs at all, and therefore can fight with organ damage as if it is just a flesh wound. ''Immense Willpower'' Lancer's willpower grants him the ability to surpress his fear in order to stand against the most fearsome of challenges. ''Divine Weapons enchanting'' So long as Lancer holds a weapon, said weapon would enchanted in a special way; Lancer could enchant a sword to spatial slice, a shield to repel the kinetic energy from blocking an attack, bullets to obtain special properties to allow them to pinpoint enemy weaknesses (i.e. frost abilities to counter fire creatures), a hammer to affect multiple planes of existence to hit beings such as spirits, etc. Flaws Lancer, when angry, is left to act upon impulse instead of thinking rationally. He also has a weakness to emotion manipulation when it comes to changing his emotions into anger or calm states. Lancer knows very little of his true origins, and therefore has not properly learned to use his abilities to his fullest. |-|True Form= The true form of the deity transcends all layers of reality and unreality. It is a purely abstract sentient idea. Abilities True Divinity The true state of an Axiom diety is a "Causa Sui" non-corporeal and transcendent of the entire multiverse. They are practically untouchable in their true non-dual states. ''Immense Willpower'' Willpower increases the conceptual power of the god, allowing it to overpower other conceptual dieties.